I'll Be Here
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: A f(x) Lunatoria (Luna x Victoria) fic. Luna faints during a concert and this causes Victoria to worry more and become more protective. Luna sees Victoria as her 'mother' but does Victoria want their relationship to be something more?
1. Worries and Feelings

**I decided to do something that isn't anime related for once. I'm been...obsessed with f(x) lately (mostly because I love Luna) and I had to get this out before I lose my mind. Luntoria (Luna x Victoria) is my OTP by far. Well tell me what you think and enjoy!**

Rain poured down hard soaking the girls with their hair stuck up against their faces. f(x) was currently preforming airplane out in the rain preforming to the best of their abilities. Luna looked as gorgeous as usual smiling the best that she could when truthfully, she was in pain.

'_I need to make it to the end. I can't disappoint my fans or my friends...I want to show Vic umma I can do this.' _Luna's thoughts ran through her head.

Luna was pushing herself right to the edge as f(x) was halfway through singing airplane now. Victoria had her eyes locked onto Luna and wouldn't budge.

'_There's something wrong with Luna. Her movements aren't as smooth as usual...I hope I'm not overthinking things...' _Victoria doubted herself while worrying about Luna.

Krystal, Amber and Sulli were oblivious to how Luna's performance was different. f(x) was reaching the final stretch in singing. Luna's movements were slowing down and she could barley keep up to the others. The rain continuously poured down harder and harder without a pause.

'_huh? I can't...keep up. Ah, my head. I can't stop the pain.' _

Luna stopped all her her movements and clutched her head tightly while stumbling forward.

'_Everything's fuzzy, I can't...go on. I need help...Vic umma.'_

Victoria rushed over to Luna in the spur of a moment and held Luna up by the waist before she almost fainted. Victoria griped her tightly with a obvious concerned face.

"Luna!? Can you hear me!?" Victoria called out trying to get her attention.

"Vic umma...Everything's going black." Luna managed to spin around and embrace Victoria to support herself.

Krystal, Amber and Sulli realized what was going on and stopped singing while the music continued. Even though the rain was slippery Victoria wouldn't let go of Luna and held on tighter around her hips for more support. Luna had her arms around Victoria's neck loosely while her head rested on Victoria's shoulder.

"Sorry...I couldn't finish the song." Luna started to tear up feeling disappointed towards her fans and friends.

"You don't need to be! Luna!?" Victoria felt Luna's soft arms fall from her neck to her side.

"Is she okay!?" Amber was concerned as were Krystal and Sulli.

"I think...she fainted." Victoria felt disappointed in herself.

'_I knew there was something didn't I stop her!? It's bad enough I'm having strange and unnatural feelings towards her...It hurts to see her like this.' _Victoria's emotions were exploding in her head.

After a few more seconds the paramedics rushed through the door to Luna.

"We'll take it from her." A paramedic tried to take Luna from Victoria's arms.

"Wait, let me go with you." Victoria demanded eagerly.

"Only one of you can come along."

Victoria looked at the others with sore eyes that had clearly been crying out.

"It's okay Vic umma. Luna needs you the most." Krystal spoke up knowing it was for the best.

Victoria nodded a thank you as she and the paramedic carried Luna off the stage and put her on a stretcher before moving her into the ambulance. The paramedic sat in the back with Victoria and Luna while another paramedic was behind the wheel.

'_Luna...I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner' _Victoria held onto Luna's hand tightly.

Luna slightly moved at the touch of Victoria's hand on her own.

"...Victoria." Luna managed to mutter out softly.

Luna held onto Victoria's hand as a response. After a minute Luna fell back into a deep sleep. Victoria bent over and planted a kiss on Luna's forehead and let it linger for a while before she pulled back.

When they arrived at the hospital Luna was rushed off into a room while Victoria could do nothing but sit and wait.

"Vic umma!" Krystal came rushing into the hospital with Amber and Sulli.

Krystal hugged Victoria tightly knowing what must be running through her mind.

Victoria cried into Krystal's arms and let everything out.

It had been a few hours since Krystal, Amber and Sulli arrived and Victoria had calmed down. The girls were waiting for news from a doctor impatiently.

Krystal and Amber were sleeping in each others arms with a light-blue blanket drapped around them.

"So...What are your feelings towards Luna?" Sulli started a conversation.

"Eh? She's my friend like you." Victoria lied intentionally.

"I know that's not true. I've seen the way you look at her. It's the most caring expression you show."

Sulli moved closer to Victoria and waited for her to say something. Victoria looked down at her lap so she wouldn't have to look at Sulli.

"Is it that obvious? All the talk about boyfriends and marriage...I do want that. Well I did at least. I think I'm in love with Luna to the point where I would throw the rest of my life just for her. There's no way she could possibly feel the same though. I mean we're both girls so it wouldn't work."

Sulli took in everything that Victoria had to say without interrupting. Sulli sighed softly before facing Victoria.

"Do you really think that? I don't what what sort of feelings that Luna has for you, but if I loved someone the way you do I wouldn't hold back or give up my love for them. Luna needs you the most out of our group and it's not hard to accept. When you're not around Luna always talks about you nonstop and worries about you even when you just go shopping. If I was you I'd try my luck." Sulli just wanted everyone to be happy and stop worrying.

"Thank you Sulli. I know you're just trying to help." Victoria smiled slightly.

Just then the doctor that was in the same room as Luna, walked over to Victoria and the others.

Victoria sprung up without hesitation.

"Is she okay?"


	2. Back at Home

**Time for more Luntoria! Yay! Second chapter's done. I'm trying to wait a while before Victoria confesses to Luna but I suck at holding it out usually. I'm more for the fluff in fanfics xp**

"Your friend fainted due to lack of fluid in her body. Unfortunately she's been pushing herself to far. She needs to stay at home and rest." The doctor explained everything to Victoria and Sulli.

"Thank you doctor. When can I go see her?" Victoria wanted to see Luna's precious face.

"One of you girls can stay overnight if you like but the others will need to go home soon."

"You can stay Vic umma." Sulli winked.

"Thank you."

"I'll wake up Krystal and Amber so you go to Luna." Sulli offered.

Victoria wasted no time and went to the room that Luna was in. Victoria entered the room and saw Luna's beautiful face as she slept peacefully. Seeing Luna brought a genuine smile to her face. She moved a chair next to Luna's bed and buried herself in a rug.

'_Not much for hospitality...but I don't care as long as i can stay with Luna.' _Victoria's thoughts kept wondering.

Victoria rested her head on her arms while leaning against the bed that Luna was sleeping on. She was having a hard time getting any rest due to the circumstances.

'_Luna...I don't think I can tell you how I feel. It huts so much knowing you probably don't feel the same way. If this continues...I might need to leave f(x)' _Victoria was doubting herself again.

Victoria eventually managed to fall asleep with doubts still on her mind. She managed to get a few hours sleep at least.

"Huh? Where am I?" Luna whisperer to herself waking up.

"Now I remember." It all came back to her.

Luna then noticed that Victoria was sound asleep next to her. This caused Luna to smile softly. She looked around and saw a clock in the room that read 7:00am.

"I was out for that long..." She worried.

Luna stroked Victoria's hair softly knowing she must have been worried. Victoria's eyes slowly opened at her touch. She awoke with Luna's cute face in front of her own smiling

Victoria suddenly came to her senses and stood up in haste without thinking.

"Luna!" Victoria suddenly embraced Luna out of nowhere.

Victoria was on top of Luna on the bed burying her face in Luna's neck happy to see her awake.

"Sorry Vic umma. I know I should've said something." Luna was ashamed.

"Don't. I noticed something was wrong but didn't step in." Victoria's voice was muffled since her face hasn't moved.

"Nothing was your fault. It was my choice to stand up on stage." Luna smiled like she usually does.

Luna then planted a quick kiss on Victoria's cheek. Luckily Luna didn't notice her flustered and hot cheeks. Luna then poked her tongue out playfully.

"Still the same as ever." Victoria sighed.

"Of course!" Luna smiled.

'_I'm sure now. I don't want to leave Luna's side. She's the only one I'll ever love' _Victoria spaced out.

"Oh right. The doctor said that you fainted due to lack of fluid in your body. Have you been drinking enough?" Victoria went back to being serious.

"I haven't been drinking much lately. I've been to exhausted to do much lately. I put everything into my performances so I have no energy left afterwards." Luna was being honest.

"Well you need to stay home and rest. I'll stay with you since we don't have any important performances for a few weeks." Victoria flicked Luna's forehead.

"Vic umma~" Luna snuggled into Victoria tightly.

"Don't give me that Luna. You need to take better care of yourself" Victoria scolded.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Luna and Victoria suddenly moved and jumped away from each other since they were in an...awkward position.

"Sorry for interrupting I came to check on you." A nurse entered the room speaking to Luna.

"That's okay." Luna smiled.

"I need to run a few tests on you then you can go home." The nurse explained.

The nurse ran various tests on Luna to make sure there wasn't anything else wrong with her. Victoria waited impatiently outside the room waiting for Luna. She hadn't heard from Krystal, Amber or Sulli so they must be okay.

'_What Sulli told me makes me feel better but Luna doesn't see me as more then a mother...I can't hide my feelings from her forever. I need to be composed for the sake of f(x).' _Victoria thought to herself.

"I'm ready to go now Vic umma." Luna came out the room followed by the nurse.

"The other girls are probably still worried about you." Victoria stood up from her seat.

"Will Krystal be there or did she go home?" Luna asked.

"They stayed here late so she probably spent the night at our apartment." Victoria linked her arm with Luna's lightly.

"How are we getting home though?" Luna realized they didn't have a car.

"Don't worry I called a taxi not long ago when you were getting tests done." Victoria thought ahead.

Luna and Victoria left the hospital and went home in the taxi together. Luna rested her head on Victoria's shoulder and slept the whole ride back to their apartment. It was about an hour ride until they reached the building they lived in.

"Luna wake up." Victoria shook the her lightly.

"We're finally home." Luna looked around still half asleep

"Thank you." Victoria payed the driver before she exited the taxi with Luna clinging onto her.

They entered the building and made their way to their apartment. Victoria made sure to enter quietly since the other girls would probably be sleeping. Although she couldn't keep Luna from being quiet.

"I'm home!" Luna called out.

Krystal shuffled off the couch and hugged Luna in relief.

"Hello to you too Krystal." Luna said sarcastically.

"I was worried about you. Your couch isn't very comfortable to sleep on." Krystal complained.

"You know you could have slept in my bed." Victoria was being the kind mother again.

Just then Sulli and Amber rushed out of their separate rooms eager to see Luna.

"How are you Luna?" Amber asked worried.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest for a few weeks." Luna explained.

"I'll stay with you then!" Sulli spoke up.

"Victoria already offered so don't worry. You just worry on the interviews for us." Luna smiled.

"Talking about work. Isn't there a promotional commercial in about two hours?" Victoria crossed her arms.

"Oh no! We forgot." Krystal laughed awkwardly.

"I'll let you girls of this time just because of the circumstances. Next time this happens I wont be letting you off so easily." Victoria scolded like she usually does.

f(x) had breakfast together before Krystal, Amber and Sulli got ready to leave. Krystal borrowed Sulli's clothes since she didn't have anything on her. The girls then helped each other put on their makeup before they left for the promotional commercial.

'_It's just me and Luna now...'_


End file.
